Iris Goldfield
''"... only a child?" ''~ Iris after seeing her district partner called up. Iris was the female tribute from District 11 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. Not seen as much by the other tributes, those who have seen her would most likely describe her as all-right all around. Her only real standout feature is that she is taller than most other female tributes, and she is known to have a rather sarcastic attitude. Biography Early Life Not much can be said about Iris' early life aside from what can be gathered by observation. She's spent much of her life working in the orchards associated with her district, so naturally, she is gifted in climbing trees and other obstacles. 99th Hunger Games Iris made a few brief appearances before deciding to keep to herself, and during these appearances, she made it clear she wasn't going to kiss up to anyone, even careers. She spoke to other tributes sparingly, often making a sarcastic remark about another tribute. Therefore she never made many, if any allies, and made herself an enemy of the career squad, though not of high importance due to her lackluster attendance. Training Iris only made two appearances in the training center, during which she showed her abilities plain and simple; climbing and proficiency in spear throwing. This is also where she showed her personality, and these are all other tributes have to go on, because she was hardly seen at all after these brief appearances. She probably showed her spear techniques to the game makers, but unfortunately ended up with a 5. Interviews Iris did decently in the interviews, but she wasn't too good. She was outshone by many tributes and didn't get that much attention. She wore a dress made out of fabric-like greenery, which was rather pretty but did not suit Iris' taste. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Iris, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 5 Male, Ruffian, and to the right of the District 1 Female, Crystallia. When the games began, she ran to the middle, being one of the first tributes at the cornucopia. She picked up a spear and spotted the District 3 Female, Penelope. She threw a spear at her chest, narrowly missing. Iris chose not to pursue her, as she ran to the other side. Iris proceeded to run across the fight as well, seeing the District 6 Female, Kayte, who she managed to grab and throw into a crate. She grabbed Kayte again, proceeding to shove her into a rack of spears, causing it to fall on top of Kayte, who crawled away. Iris, frustrated, simply ran into the cornucopia, grabbing a few small daggers and such. She layed low for some of the bloodbath, until the near end, when she ran into the treeline, colliding with the District 2 Male, Slayte. She threw a spear at him, which missed and lodged itself in a tree. Slayte proceeded to charge at her, knocking her onto the ground. She screamed and kicked his groin, causing him to freeze in his spot for a moment. She went to bash his head with a branch from a tree that she had ripped off of, but he was able to head butt her stomach, causing her to fall. She stood up quickly, going to run at him, but she wasn't prepared for him to pick up his sword. Which he used to swiftly decapitate her. Her cannon sounded the minute the sword exited her neck. She placed 14th out of the 24 tributes. Victims * Iris did not kill any tributes. Popularity = * She was disliked for coming close to killing several tributes but failing miserably.